The present invention relates to a compact disk player, and more particularly to a car compact disk player.
It is required that the car compact disk (hereinafter called CD) player has good resistivities to heat and humidity and reliabilities against vibration and dust. In a conventional CD player, a turn table is made of metal and the CD is made of plastic, and hence thermal expansion coefficients of those materials are different from each other. The CD is held on the turn table. Consequently, the gap between an inside wall of a central hole of the CD and outer periphery of the turn table changes with temperature, which may cause a change of the distance between the CD and a pick-up. If the distance between the CD and the pick-up changes with temperature, reproduction of high fidelity can not be expected.